


Speak my language

by KoibitoDream



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Forehead Kisses, Friendship, Gen, Kisses, M/M, minor jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 19:03:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7945687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoibitoDream/pseuds/KoibitoDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So there's a dime a dozen different types of kisses and their meaning, and I stuck to one of them. May not be as accurate but hey. I tried. Hope you enjoy.</p></blockquote>





	1. First kiss (Love you)

It happens while the rest of the team is busy yelling, cheering and singing along to commemorate the last game before the winter break.

The subtle looks and lingering touches were going on too long for them to be classified as a mere coincidence and one's wishful thinking. They could hold whole conversations through looks alone by now. The long flirting stage, if one could call it that, is actually enjoyable in itself. No rush, no strain, just slightly testing out the waters, getting to know each other, in the most unlikely of friendships. _Soon to be official lovers._

But there's time for all that. Later.

Right now, they're enjoying this  _stolen_ moment.

With a large number of people making a racket in the room next to where they are, officially getting extra drinks, it really ads to the thrill. Someone could notice they're gone. Someone could walk in. Not that it matters, really, if they haven't figured it out by now, they're at least in for a surprise.

His heart rate it going through the roof, hammering in his ribcage and ears, but not quite as fiercely as he thought it would. They're not strangers that decided to kiss because the laws of the third date dictated so. No, no, no.

They're two people who had gone to fetch some extra drinks and ended up stuck in each other's gravity field that seemed to double in its strength whenever they get close to one another. It comes as natural as breathing when they lock lips for the first time. Merely shifting their heads a bit to adjust to a better angle. A pleasant warmth washes over them at the warm brush of lips, eyes close on their own, shoulders relaxed and they part when the air becomes a bit thin.

There are no indications that anything out of the usual happened between them when they return.

 

_It's later on at night, when they're supposed to sleep that it hits and while Kageyama could swear his face almost burned off, Tsukishima had to fight an onslaught of absurd laugh fits._

 


	2. Kiss on the forehead (Hoping)

“You got in?” Tsukishima asks, feeling tingly, his golden eyes searching for any signs of an answer on Kageyama before he even opens his mouth.

“I got in.” He says, eyes sparking with a awkward grin playing on his lips before it spreads wide as Tsukishima pulls him into a hug, placing a kiss on his forehead.

“I knew you could do it.” He whispers, smiling.

“Well that makes one of us then.” Kageyama says and gets a tap on the top of his head as Tsukishima brings his chin down.

“Shush.”

They stay for a while like that, letter of admittance now on the floor.

 

“I'm so proud of you.” He murmurs, knowing how many sleepless nights he's gone through.

Kageyama says nothing to that, only hugs him tighter, the tips of his ears aflame.

 

_It's enough for Tsukishima._

 


	3. Kiss on the hand (Adore you)

They're lying on the beach, lazing under the sun as the rest of the team shouts and giggles and splashes the salt water around.

Hinata is lightly sulking under the parasol because he got a burn the first day, ignoring everyone's advice on not jumping into the water after applying the sunscreen right away. Yamaguchi consoles him with a ice cream and he joins in on the splashing wearing a shirt.

Tsukishima's lightly dozing off, lulled by the sound of waves crashing on the shore, the light breeze rustling the leaves of the trees barely ten feet away from the beach and the sun isn't as scorching today, but he's still under a thick shade, feeling so at ease.

Kageyama came back not five minutes ago from his swim, placing a cool wet hand on Tsukishima's hot skin and he lets out a deep satisfactory sigh at the contact. He doesn't open his eyes, but he can _sense_ the smile wide on his lips as he drags his hand carefully over his to cool him off. He won't go anywhere near the water until much later in the afternoon since his complexion is so much paler than his own. Because sunscreen factor 150 or so is not _that_ reliable. Or so Tsukishima likes to state when asked about it.

Still, even in his half conscious state, he can feel those still cold fingers trace his hand and it's actually a bit ticklish when he does that. He doesn't make a sound at that, nor does he protest when Kageyama takes his hand, that feels like it's made out of lead, pleasantly heavy, and he feels a equally cool lips against his knuckles.

 

_There's a sideways stretch of lips on Tsukishima's part on that – he used to jump whenever Kageyama did that, so not used to all that affection, running deep – nowadays, he adores it._

 


	4. Kiss on the cheek (Friendship)

“See you around.” Sakusa says, leaning down to plant a small peck on Kageyama's cheek, over his mask of course, God forbid he caused his cold or something, before waving as they part ways.

He doesn't miss Tsukishima's  _oh so sweet_ smile nor the general panic he caused. He doesn't miss the few impressed glances and the outright scandalised ones. He most certainly doesn't miss the light snort of amusement coming from Kageyama that makes him smile in return.

Small, inoffensive kisses on the cheeks are completely acceptable.

 

_They're friends, after all._

 

_That half French boyfriend of Kageyama's will surely understand._

 


	5. Kiss on the ear (My everything)

Tsukishima is  _not_ sulking. He just doesn't  _do_ sulking.

(Yamaguchi is  _not_ convinced. At all.)

He's just mulling over his day. Over some tactics and that block he almost missed. And the one he did just right that may or may not have earned him a smile from Kageyama. _But sulking? Over a small friendly peck over a piece of fabric?_

 

Nope.

Not him.

 

And that loud slurping sound coming from the bottom of his cup is definitely _not_ because of that, either.

Kageyama joins the table, sitting next to him.

He leans over and places a small kiss on his ear before turning his attention to his food and the question Hinata and a first year posed.

The smile threatening to crack his cool, calm and collected expression has nothing to do with it.

 

_Yamaguchi is still not convinced._

 


	6. Kiss on the neck (Belonging together)

There's a difference between how they tend to deal with certain situations.

Tsukishima always has and always will rely on words, first and foremost. He knows his way around them and how to use the according to the situation – whether to burn someone to a crisp or set his boyfriend's cheeks ablaze. A well placed comment could make or break people, easily.

His body language could stand some working on, though.

 

Kageyama is the complete opposite.

His forte is reading body language. He can tell when someone's insecure or hesitant, confident or cocky. He'll read that shy smile, that scowl, those hesitant movement of his hands, that nervous lip biting, those fingers rubbing together when he wants something but doesn't dare reach out for it. He'll know what he thinks even without hearing what he said.

He'll get the tone and the way around those defensive walls to get to him.

Just like he'll get his stuttering and the way around his defensive walls.

Tsukishima will reach out for his hand, pull him close. Utter those words.

Kageyama will listen to them, hear them.

Kiss that pale neck of his in confirmation.

 

_And that's perfectly okay with them._

 


	7. Kiss on the shoulder (Want you)

It's good to speak each other's language.

Especially in times like these.

 

When he's this close to put a smile back on those pouty lips after a particularly stressful day.

And Kei knows it's stressful beyond his usual stress capacities because that's the only time he comes home and  _rants_ about his day. Kei loves listening to him. He loves the way he becomes so aggravated and down right snappy when Kei decides to sprinkle some more salt onto the situation. It's rather unhealthy but he can't resist.

But that's not how today goes.

Tobio wants to be angry but he doesn't find the strength to do so. The day is so shitty it doesn't even deserve his anger. Kei can't let that slide.

What he can let slide are his fingers around his waist, pulling the shirt up, working around all that suppressed annoyance, placing a kiss on just the right spots, murmuring just the right words to get him to relax.

He leans back into him, letting his head fall on Tsukishima's shoulder and he has him right where he wanted.

Usually, when he kisses him on his shoulder, it's not with ulterior motives.

 

_Today is not that day._

 


	8. Kiss on the eyes (Trust you)

Tsukishima Kei is in the kitchen, attempting to make the main course while on the other side of the counter, Kageyama Tobio is testing his luck with the sweets.

Kei loves to have him nearby when he's preparing the strawberry short, because Tobio makes the loveliest creams. There is no delicate tiptoeing with the mixture, he's clinically precise and necessary ruthless to make it just right. Kei, not so much, he likes being careful. Too much at times and then the cream doesn't get to the right consistency.

Tobio, on the other hand, like having Kei assist him while busy cooking lunch on weekends because that star baker quality of his persona saved many a newly tried out recipe. He's much more careful about measurements and dosage of everything that comes into that pot pan and baking tray. Kageyama's all about that  _feel_ method.

So they're making lunch and dessert reverse.

God help them and the poor food that comes across their working spaces.

Kageyama's  _ really _ not the one to apply for  _British bake off_ – it's all higher science to him and Tsukishima's more the one to avoid  _Masterchef_ – all those spices, oils, temperatures and different types of poultry and what goes with what is simply  _not_ his field.

They're both good at making pizza dough.

(Yamaguchi and Hinata laugh their asses off every single time when they join in on the weekends and watch them look at each other confused as to how they manage making the perfect  _soufflé_ and  _coq au vin_ . They laugh even harder when they come to conclusion that Kageyama has a knack for the  _hard_ dishes and Tsukishima for the  _softer_ ones. All puns intended. Both food related and not.)

Tsukishima's standing in front of the oven, looking considerably concerned as he waits for the heat to do it's scientifically explained magic. Kageyama passes by in search for cinnamon, but not before glancing at the food and placing a kiss on his temple. That seems to calm him down.

Ten minutes later, the baking tray in in the other oven (because they couldn't decide between the two and Tsukishima insisted that one was better for making sweets) and  _now he's the one_ who looks like he's about to dump it all into the sink.

Tsukishima moves from his spot upon seeing him fret over the baking batter and decides to return the favour and kisses him between the eyes. It works.

It's not that they don't trust the other to make something edible. It's that they don't trust themselves.

 

_They end up both turning their backs on the cooking food to list through all the take out places whose fliers they have._

 

_Just in case._

 

**Author's Note:**

> So there's a dime a dozen different types of kisses and their meaning, and I stuck to one of them. May not be as accurate but hey. I tried. Hope you enjoy.


End file.
